


Wide Awake

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: When Emma gets kidnapped by Hidgens, she feels betrayed by the only person she trusts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about the kidnapping scene lol
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Needles  
> -Death (mentioned)

Emma Perkins had never been a fan of needles.   
  
As a child, she had to be held down by her parents to get a vaccination. Afterward, Jane would get ice cream, but she wouldn’t because she had caused trouble. Jane had asked why Emma didn’t get ice cream, so she ended up getting one scoop of a flavor she didn’t even like, while Jane was enjoying her three scoops.   
  
  
Emma had never trusted her parents. Jane would always protect her. So when Jane died, Emma had trouble trusting anyone, she was scared of losing them.    
  
She hadn’t become close to anyone for a few months, until she went to community college and stepped inside the classroom of her biology professor. She had just had a fight with Tom, her brother in law, because he wouldn’t let her see her nephew. She had broken down during class and professor Hidgens had calmed her down and asked to see her after class. Emma opened up to him, and the two soon became close.   
  
He had helped her get her grades up, and not just for biology. She could come to her with her science homework, he knew a thing or two about that too, and he would try to help her with her other questions, even if he knew nothing about the subject.   
  
Soon Emma started doing groceries for the professor, to thank him for his help. She would hang out after she dropped the groceries off and they’d often had dinner together.   
  
He was the only one she trusted.   
  
  
So, when she turned around and saw professor Hidgens stand behind her, with a syringe in his hand, she felt like this was her worst nightmare.   
  
But she was wide awake.


End file.
